


Will he allow it?

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Augustonin (Augustus Rookwood/Antonin Dolohov) [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: I'm not too sure.
Relationships: Antonin Dolohov/Augustus Rookwood
Series: Augustonin (Augustus Rookwood/Antonin Dolohov) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133027
Kudos: 1





	Will he allow it?

Our story starts in Antonin Dolohov and Augustus Rookwood's shared house, they're discussing their relationship.

Antonin said, "I want to marry you, August."

Augustus muttered, "Will the Dark Lord allow it?"

Antonin told him, "It's not his life, it's ours."

Augustus responded, "Well, yeah, but we should probably ask first though. I don't want to ask him first. I just don't want him to kill you or I after all."

Antonin smirked slightly. "You think he'd kill us for wanting to get married?"

Augustus shrugged. "Who knows, Anton? He's an unusual man."


End file.
